zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goriya
Goriyas are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This race was prominently featured in earlier Legend of Zelda titles, however, often with very differing physical appearances. The Goriya race usually throw Boomerangs to attack Link. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Goriyas make their first ever appearance in the original Legend of Zelda as dungeon-dwelling, boomerang-throwing monsters. There are two different types of Goriya, one of which is red, while the other is blue. Blue Goriyas are stronger than Red Goriyas. They are an equivalent to Moblins, appearing exclusively in dungeons while Moblins appear regularly in the Overworld. During Level 7 in the first quest and Level 3 and Level 8 in the second quest, Link finds his progress blocked by a Red Goriya who utters the words "GRUMBLE GRUMBLE". The only way for him to gain passage past this Goriya is to feed it Bait. The presence of Goriyas as one of two monsters with a role expanded beyond something to be killed also made them into a sort of Underworld equivalent of the Moblin. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In The Adventure of Link, Goriyas come in three colors; orange, red, and blue, in order of strength respectively. They appear in the western part of Hyrule in this game, primarily in caves, but also in regular outdoor areas. They throw boomerangs in a pattern difficult for Link to avoid. In addition to throwing them at him, they throw boomerangs over his head or below his feet, forcing Link to turn around to block the boomerangs as they come back. In this game Goriyas have a very dog-like appearance. They are roughly the same size as Link himself, and dressed in tunics not unlike his own. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In A Link to the Past, the Goriyas are dramatically different than in previous games. They are large monsters with vaguely rat-shaped heads whose movements mirror Link's. They come in a green and a red variety; the green moving in the same direction Link did, the red in the opposite. The green Goriyas are not difficult to kill, but the red ones are immune to Link's Sword, and they spit fire at him if he ends up in their line of sight. The trick to killing them is to shoot an arrow in their direction and then walk so as to cause them to walk into the arrow's path. Their name in Japanese is Kopi; it roughly translates to "Copy", a probable reference to their movement copying Link's. This also indicates that these were not originally intended by the designers to be Goriyas. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Only one Goriya appears. It, however, is a friendly non-player character. He has a dog-like appearance, but a build more similar to the Goriyas appearing in The Legend of Zelda. He resides in a cave on the beach and cannot be seen without the Magnifying Glass. When approached, he offers to trade a Boomerang for certain items Link has in the B-button slot like the Shovel. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Two Goriyas serve as mini-bosses in the Gnarled Root Dungeon in Oracle of Seasons. They throw one single boomerang between one another to attack Link. Once Link manages to defeat one of the Goriyas, the other one is defeated as well. The physical appearance of the Goriyas in this game is similar to that of the Moblins. See also * Moblin Category:Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters